MY SENIOR!
by park hyun soo
Summary: Aku menyukai seniorku...  Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu.  Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa...chapter 05 MY SENIOR! akhirnya update juga..REPUBLISH    v
1. Chapter 1

By: Park Hyun Soo.

MY SENIOR!

Yunjae

Cast: yunjae, dan banyak lagi! ^^

Ff peratama hyun, rada geje jadi mian ya! ^^v

Chapter 1.

MY SENIOR!

_Aku menyukai seniorku..._

_Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa..._

Jaejoong P.O.V

Namaku adalah Kim Jaejooong, aku baru kelas 1 SMU. Aku bergabung dalam sebuah klub seni,lebih tepatnya melukis. Pada awalnya ku bingung kenapa aku mau masuk klub ini. Tapi karena ulah temanku aku jadi ikut-ikutan masuk. Ya, ini demi temanku, tapi sepertinya ini adalah awal dari semua cerita indah milikku.

"jong, joong, kim jaejoong hyung!"

"aish, iya,iya kenapa sih berteriak seperti itu. Aku ini tidak tuli tau!"

"grrr~ memangnya sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu, menyebalkan!"

"maaf deh...heehhehehehe~"

Kami sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, hal itu di karenakan saat ini waktunya jam makan siang. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang harus aku lukis untuk nanti. Apa aku tanya junsu saja ya?. Ya junsu adalah temanku yang menyeret diriku ini ke klub yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak terlalu suka.

"junsu~a, kau melukis apa untuk tema nanti?"

"astaga hyung,kau ini bicara apa sih, temanya saja kita belum tau."

"hehehe, mian aku lupa." Aku ini kenapa sih?.

"hyung, kau itu kenapa sih? Dari tadi sepertinya nggak nyambung!" . Tanya junsu

"aku, ah tidak apa-apa kok,, hehehehe!" tunjuk diriku sendiri sambil tersenyum hambar kearah junsu.

Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul. Tapi yang jelas aku mulai menyukai seniorku di sekolah. Dia adalah ketua klub seni lukis yang aku ikuti. Dia sangat baik, terkadang dia membantuku dalam menentukan tema apa yang harus aku lukis. Dia juga selalu membantuku ketika lukisanku di ejek oleh senior-senior di klub yang lain. Ya memang, hasil karyaku tidak sebagus punya junsu dan anggota yang lain. Tapi aku merasa betah-betah saja di klub ini, itu semua karena seniorku.

"yack, hyung kau melamun lagi ya?" teriak junsu kepadaku.

"aniya, aku tidak melamun kok. Hehehehe". Ucapku sedikit bohong sambil menjulurkan lidahku ke arah dia.

"aish, ayo cepat sebentar lagi kita masuk".

"nde, kajja!".

Pokoknya aku sangat menyukai seniorku, aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menjadi milikknya.

Jaejoong P.O.V end!

#skip time#

Ruang klub lukis.

16:30 P.M

Srek..srek..srek (w g yakin ni suara pensil dia atas kertas,jadi reader bayangin aja sendiri ya #mian) suara pensil yang sedang menggoreskan keindahan suatu objek di atas kertas. Kini anak-anak di ruangan itu tengah sibuk menggambar sketsa sebuah mangkok buah yang berisi beraneka buah.

"aish, jaejoong kau harus melihat detailnya, lihat gambarmu jadi berantakan gini kan!".

"ah, maaf aku memang tidak berbakat." Ucap jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"jangan bilang begitu, setiap orang pasti bisa kalau orang itu mau berusaha". Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu. Dan itu membuat jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Karena orang itu adalah orang yang selama ini jaejoong kagumi.

"yack, jung yunho kalau kau terus membela anak-anak baru ini, klub kita mana bisa berkembang!" .Teriak salah satu anak yang tadi memarahi jaejoong.

"jangan menyalahkan anggota baru kita, klub kita tidak berkembang bukan salah mereka". Ucap yunho tenang sambil berjalan ke dalam ruangan.

Anak-anak dalam klub itu memandang jung yunho dan choi siwon yang sedang beradu mulut. Ya mereka memmang sering begini, kalau menyangkut masalah klub. Klub seni lukis ini bukanlah klub yang sepi peminatnya, namun sebaliknya klub ini sangat terkenal. Lukisan dari alumni-alumni ini sering di pamerkan di tempat-tempat pameran terkemuka. Layaknya sebuah lukisan seorang pelukis terkenal. Para alumni ini juga ada yang menjadi pengarang komik sampai pelukis terkenal. Ya, wajar saja seorang choi siwon sebagai wakil ketua klub menginginkan klubnya ini menjadi klub yang maju seperti dulu.

"senior siwon dan senior yunho, keren ya."

"aku lebih mendukunh senior yunho".

"kalau aku lebih memilih senior yunho".

Itulah suara bisik-bisik dari seluruh penghuni klub, mereka meributkan siapa dari duo senior ini yang lebih unggul. Namun hal ini tidak terjadi dengan seorang namja cantik yang duduk di di belakanh sana. Dia dengan manisnya memperhatikan salah satu dari seniornya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan jung yunho, dia adalah sosok pengagum rahasia dari seorang jung yunho.

"aish, tapi bukan begitu caranyakan, apa dengan memarahi mereka dengan begitu klub kita akan maju?". Cercah yunho ke arah siwon.

"tapi kalau mereka g di begitukan mereka akan jadi malas". Ucap siwon tak mau kalah.

"dan lagi pula kalau orang yang tidak berbakat masuk ke klub kita ini akan menjadikan klub ini menjadi klub dengan kumpulan orang-orang yang tidak berguna". Lanjutnya lagi.

Kim jaejoong yang merasa di singgung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

'ini semua salahku' ucap jaejoong dalam hati. Yunho yang merasa ada salah satu seniornya yang tersinggung segera saja menarik choi siwon keluar.

"Yack! Lepaskan aku jung yunho!". Ucap siwon sambil menghentakkan lengannya yang tadi di tarik oleh yunho.

"kau tahu akibat ulahmu itu, mungkin saja ada salh satu junior kita yang tersinggung!"

"khk, aku tidak peduli! Malahan aku rasa itu bagus. Dengan begitu mereka tau kalau klub ini bukan klub yang mau menerima anggota yang tidak bisa apa-apa!". Ucap siwon sambil melenggang pergi.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang punggung siwon yang semakin menjauhinya.

"kau itu masih saja keras kepala". Ucap yunho lirih.

...

"eh,eh aku tidak menyangka lo, choi siwon itu kalau marah nyeremin".

"iya, aku juga, tapi kita masuk kesini juga kan dengan cara penyeleksian yang ketat".

"iya setuju, jadi mana mungkin kita ini tidak punya bakat seperti kata senior siwon".

"hem, kecuali kalau memang benar ada diantara kita yang masuk ke klub ini tanpa bakat".

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tau ini semua gara-gara kesalahannya.

Jaejoong P.O.V

Ini semua salahku, kalau saja tadi aku menggambar dengan bagus,mungkin senior siwon tidak akan marah padaku.

Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikan lukisanku pasti senior siwon tidak akan bertengkar dengan senior yunho.

Dan kalau saja aku tidak pernah masuk ke klub ini mungkin kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"dasar ". ucap jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"ini semua salahku". Kalau saja aku memang punya bakat untuk melukis, atau semacamnya, mungkin tidak akan terjadi begini.

"yack, kau anak kelas 1, yang duduk di belakang!". Panggil seseorang ke arahku.

"nde, ada apa?". Ucapku sambil berdiri, karena dia menyuruhku berdiri.

"bukankah ini semua salahmu, tadi senior siwon menegurmukan!". Tuduh salah satu anggota grup itu kalau tidak salah namanya park jungmin.

"a,,aku...". aku harus bilang apa?

"memangnya apa buktimu menuduh hyungku seperti itu?". Bela junsu ke padaku.

"iya aku juga melihatnya, tadi senior choi siwon menegurnya dan terjadilah insiden pertengkaran itu". Astaga apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan tuduh-tuduhan ini?. Aku harus apa?

Cercaan demi cercaan apa lagi yang harus aku terima?

Tuhan apa yang haru aku lakukan?

Ini semua memang salahku...

Jaejoong P.O.V end.

Tidak di sangka keributan di ruang klub itu di dengar oleh yunho. Dia sedari tadi mendengarkan semua yang di tibutkan di dalam. Dia juga mengamati seseorang juniornya yang menjadii bahan cercaan dari para anggota klub yang lain.

"sudah-sudah, lanjutkan saja sketsa kalian. Setelah itu kita pulang!". Ucap yunho tiba-tiba dari ambang pintu.

"BAIK SENIOR". Ucap anak-anak klub serentak.

Yunho meperhatikan junior-juniornya yang kembali pada aktivitasnya, yaitu menggambar sketsa sebuah mangkok yang di dalamnya terdapat aneka buah-buahan.

Yunho dengan seksama memperhatikan junior-juniornya, namun perhatiannya terhenti saat dia melihat seorang juniornya yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunhopun berjalan ke samping juniornya yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"kenapa kau tidak memulai menggambar lagi?". Tanya yunho sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"se..senior?". Jaejoong ayang kaget dengan reflek terjatuh dari kursinya.

"HAHAAHAHAHA~!". Tawa membahana di ruangan klub lukis karena ulah jaejoong yang sedikit ceroboh.

"appo".

"kau tidak apa-apa?". Ucap yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia tidak menyangka akan di tolong oleh seniornya yang sudah lama iya kagumi.

"go,,gomawo senior". Ucap jaejoong sambil menerima uluran tangan yunho.

Yunho dengan segera menarik jaejoong, kini wajah jaejoong terbenam di dada yunho.

"kalian harus tau ini semua bukanlah salah jaejoong atau siapun itu. Siwon marah karena dia menginginkan yang terbaik untuk klub kita. Kalian mengerti."

Ucap yunho yang masih membenamkan wajah jaejoong ke dadanya.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana perasaan jaejoong, sepertinya dia sudah terbanga ke angkasa bersama dewa(?). dia teralau bahagia sampai-sampai wajanya kini udah kayak kepiting bakar,eh salah kepiting rebus.

"kalau masalah dia berbakat atau tidak, kita akan membantunya untuk menghasilkan karya yang bagus. Jadi tidak ada lagi kata-kata kalau klub kita berisi orang-orang yang tidak mampu dan tidak berkualitas. Mengerti semuanya?". Ucap yunho dengan penuh wibawa.

"MENGERTI SENIOR!".

Yunho mulai melonggarkan dekapannya, dia memandang jaejoong dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Itu karena jaejoong lebih pendek dari seorang jung yunho.

"nah, sekarang tidak ad alasan untukmu untuk minder atau apaun itu. Berjuanglah untuk menghasilkan karya yang terbaik untuk klub kit, ara".

"nde senior".

Jaejoong P.O.V

"nah, sekarang tidak ad alasan untukmu untuk minder atau apaun itu. Berjuanglah untuk menghasilkan karya yang terbaik untuk klub kit, ara".

"nde senior".

Apa, apa tadi dia membelaku? Kata-katanya barusan sepertia angin segar, aku jadi semangat untuk belajar melukis. Aku tidak peduli akan apa yang tadi di ucapkan oleh teman-teman satu klubku. Senior yunho telah menyemangatiku, apa aku ini bermimpi?

Kalau benar aku bermimpi, aku tidak mau terbangun aku ingin tetep sepeti ini. Di peluk oleh senior yunho rasanya seperti kau mendapatkan sebuah hadiah yang kau idam-idamkan sejak dulu. Aku bisa merasakan aroma senior, aku juga merasa kalau dada senior sangatlah bidang. Mungkin saja dia sering olah raga jadinya dadanya seperti ini. Kyaaaa~. Rasanya aku benar-benar senang sampai-sampai aku ingin loncat dari gedung sekolah ini. Senior yunho aku sangat mengagumimu!.

Jaejoong P.O.V end

#skip time#

Rumah keluarga Kim.

19.45

"hem, cara untuk melukis yang baik itu bagaimana sih, kenapa aku ini tidak bisa melukis dengan BENARRR!". Gerutu jaejoong frustasi.

"wah, wah kayaknya ada yang frustasi ni. Ada apa sih kok ampek kayak gitu?".

"yack, kim heechul untuka apa kau ke kamarku?, mana g pakek ketok pitu lagi!"

"uwwiiih, ada yang marah ni. Lagian untuka apa aku ngetuk pintu kamar adikku sendiri, lagi pula biasanyakan juga langsung masuk".

"akh, banyak alesan, sana keluar aku sedang belajar!".

"belajar apa?, kenapa banyak sekali kertas yang berantakan di bawah?" ucap heechul sambil memungut salah satu kertas di bawah tempat tidur jaejoonh.

"aku sedang belajar menggambar!". Ucap jaejooong sambil menggoreskan pensil imuntnya(?) di kertas sketsa.

"ini wajah siapa?, kenapa gambarnya miring-miring?, lalu apa maksudnya 'My lovely Senior?"

"aish, berikan itu. Ini bukan urusanmu".ucap jaejoong sambil berusaha merebut kertas sketsanya dari tangan hyungnya.

"ayo katakan dulu siapa itu MY LOVELY SENIOR baru nanti aku berikan". Ucap heechul sambil menghindar dari jaejoong yang mencoba merebut apa yang menjadi milikknya.

"akh, kim heechul berikan!".

"tidak akan sebelum kau beri tau aku".

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara kim heechul dan kim jaejoong yang saling merebutkan kertas sketsa milik jaejoong. Tawa mebahana dari kim heechul dan teriakan frustasi dari kim jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak bisa merebut apa yang menjadi milikknya malam yang indah bukan?. ^^

Yeaaah~ akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama saya ya meskipun geje!

Tapi saya mohon bantuannya untuk memberi komen, karena saya masih baru buat ff yunjae! ^^

Sekian dari hyun terima kasih! *hug reader( ya kalau ada yang baca ff geje bin ajaib ~)*


	2. Chapter 2

By: Park Hyun Soo.

MY SENIOR!

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: yunjae, dan banyak lagi! ^^

Ff peratama hyun, rada geje(g rada geje mang geje kok,dasar g nyadar ya?)

jadi mian ya! ^,^v

"yack kau yang di atas jangan bayak bicaraaaa!"

"kabuuuuuur~ XP"

Hyun g tau genrenya apa? Kalau da yang tau hyun di kasih tau ya,,gomawo^^

Chapter 2...

MY SENIOR!

_Aku menyukai seniorku..._

_Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa..._

"jaejoong chagy, ayo bangun!" teriak seorang ajhuma yang berumur 50-an itu.

"nde umma, jaejoong udah bangun kok,,". Kata jaejong sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas-malasan.

"ayolah jaejoong, jangan malas begitu!". Kata sambil mendorong bahu jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya.

"tapi, umma ini dingin banget..(=3=')!".

"CEPAT MANDI ATAU KAMU AKAN TERLAMBAT!". Teriak .

"astaga semangat sekali umma". Kata heechul sambil menyeruput tehnya dengan santai.

"semangat sampai membuat telinga berdenging". ucap santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang ia baca.

"hah,, merepotkan". Ucap keduanya selanjutnya.

…

Tap..tap..tap…

"ah, untung saja g telat..ini gara-gara heechul hyung aku jadi telat bangun". Gumam jaejoong.

"hyung!". Teriak seorang namja dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"hem, ada apa?".

"pagiiii!, tumben hyung berangkatnya siang."

"huem, ini semua gara-gara kim heechul. Gara-gara dia aku tidur kemalaman."

"hehehehe, hyung akrab sekali dengan heechul huyng, tidak sepertiku, yang anak tunggal".

"aish, jangan sedih gitu dong junsu! Kau adalah adikku juga, jadi jangan merasa kesepian begitu. OK!" kata jaejoong sambil membingkai wajah junsu yang terlihat sedih.

"nde, hyung!". Ucap junsu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"lagi pula siapa yang akrab dengan namja aneh bib ajaib seperti kim heechul itu. Akh,, sudahlah jangan bicarakan dia lagi!" ucap jaejoong sambil berjalan ke dalam kelasnya.

"setidaknya heechul hyung menyayangi jae hyung kan?". Tanya junsu sambil mengekor jaejoong untuk masuk kekelasnya.

"ANI!AKU TIDAK AKRAB DENGAN MAKHLUK YANG BERNAMA HEECHUL, DIA ITU MENYEBALKAN".

"hahahahaha~". Tawa junsu

…..

"oppa, terimalah ini," ucap seoran yeoja kepada seorang namja tampan

"apa ini?". Tanya yunho sambil melihat sebuah bungkusan bewarna biru di tangannya.

"uhem, ini isinya kue kering, ini buatanku sendiri lo". Ucap yeoja itu malu-malu.

"oo, ini untukku ya, baiklah terima kasih ya". Kata yunho sambil memamerkan senyum khas dari jung yunho. (author lumer gara2 lihat senyum yunho,# di tending jaema)

"kalau begitu terimah kasih ya". Ucap yunho sambil berjalan meninggalkan yeoja tadi. Yunho tidak sadar bahwa sebenanya yeoja tadi hamper pingsan gara-gara melihat senyum yunho.

"kau dapat lagi ya hari ini, euhm kalau di hitung-hitung sudah 10 lebih yeoja yang memberikan sebuah bingkisan aneh2 itu kepadamu yunho". Ucap yoochun sambil menunjuk bingkisan warna-warni diatas meja ruang klub seni lukis.

"oh ini, tidak enak kalau menolak sesuatu, apalagi kalau di buat sepenuh hati". Kata yunho

"ne, ne aku tau itu, jangan menceramahiku seperti itu". Kata yoochun kesal.

"hah, playboy sepertimu itu harus di beritau".

"playboy? Aku maksudnya,,aku ini bukan playboy.. hanya saja yeoja-yeoja itu saja yang mengejarku!". Bela yoochun.

"ne, ne aku tau itu, jangan menceramahiku seperti itu".

"yack! Jung Yunho jangan menirukan ucapanku!". Teriak yoochun.

"hahahaha, aku tidak peduli". Kata yunho sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"jung yunho aku ingin bicara masalh kemarin denganmu!". Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang yunho dan yoochun.

"hem, nanti saja kalau istirahat, sekarang sudah masuk jam ke3, aku tidak mau seonsaengnim mencoretku dari daftar murid teladan". Ucap yunho dingin.

"ck, pokoknya aku akan melakukan sessuatu agar klub kita menjadi klub no.1 di sekolah". Ancam siwon.

"terserah kau saja, asalkan kau tau saja kita harus memberi kesempatan pada junior2 kita yang baru. Bukan malah memarahi mereka dan bilang kalau mereka tidak pantas hanya karma mereka tidak mampu". Ucap yunho tegas.

Dia memang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk klubnya tapi cara yang di pakai siwon itu menurutnya adalah cara yang salah. Untuk memajukan klubnya bukan dengan ucapan-ucapan kasar yang dilakukan oleh siwon tempo hari kepada salah satu juniornya.

Yunho menginginkan klubnya itu menjadi keluarga bukan saingan ataupun menjadi senior-junior. Bagi yunho jika seseorang itu memang tidak menguasai seni lukis maka bagi yunho dia akan mengajarinya dengan penuh sabar. Bukan malah di bentak dan di caci maki. Yunho ingin klubnya maju dengan caranya bukan dengan cara siwon yang kelewat batas itu.

"ehem, ada apa sih kok sepertinya kalian bertengkar." Tanya yoochun kepada dua temannya yang masih setia pada posisi yang saling menatap tajam.

"aniyo chun tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja kami sedang berselisih paham". Kata yunho dengan santainya.

"ya salah paham". Ucap siwon

"kalian ini mengerikan, sudah jangan menebarkan aura gelap gitu,,kita inikan teman". Kata yoochun sambil mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mencekam ini.

Kedua orang ini masih saja saling melempar pandangan tajam ke satu sama lain.

"oh ayolah jung yunho, choi siwon jangan kekanak-kanakan begini, aku memang tidak tau masalah apa ini, tapi jangan karma hal ini kta jadi terpisah. Kita ini sudah berteman sejak kecil". ucap yoochun lagi.

"baiklah". Ucap yunho sambil berjalan menjauhi yoochun dan siwon.

"…..".

"dasar yunho, ayo siwon kita kembali kekelas". Ajak yoochun. Dalam diam siwonpun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"hah, terjadi lagi kalau begini hanya dia yang bisa mendamaikan dua orang idiot itu". Desah yoochun frustasi meliah tingkah dua temannya yang masih seperti anak kecil itu.

"kapan kau pulang, aku sudah tidak bisa mendamikan dua orang idiot itu". Ucap yoochun pada awan biru.

….

"drtdrtdrtdrtdrt".

"hyung hpmu bergetar tuh" kata junsu sambil menunjuk tas jaejoong.

"ah, iya sebentar". Ucap jaejoon sambil meraih tasnya dan merogoh handphonenya.

"siapa?" Tanya junsu.

Saat ini jam makan siang semua murid-mirid sedang memakan bekal makanan mereka. Dan saat ini pula ada 3 namja imut yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Mereka adalah kim junsu, kim ryewook,dan kim jaejoong.

"ah, dia ini merepotkan sekali sih". Gerutu jaejoong.

"memfanhnyau siaopa sif (memangnya siapa sih)?". Tanya ryewook sambil mengunyah makannannya.  
>"aigoo, wookie kalau makan jangan bicara. Bagaimana nanti kalau makananmu muncrat kemana-mana". Marah junsu sambil mendelikkan matanya pada wookie.<p>

"mian,mian junsu hyung". Kata wookie sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"siapa hyung?". Tanya junsu lagi.

"heechul hyung dia memintaku untuk belanja keperluannya setelah pulang nanti, merepotkan". ucap junsu sambil memakan kembali makanannya.

"ooooo". Ucap junsu dan wookie bersamaan.

"yack! Keluarga kim apa kalian ini tidak bisa makan dalam diam ya?". Ucap kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelas mereka bertiga. Dia ini orangnya berbahaya ya setidaknya itulah yang di pikirkan oleh wookie.

"mwo keluarga kim? Apa maksudnya kyu?" Tanya junsu yang bingung.

"hah, kumpulan orang pabo. Begitu saja tidak mengerti, kau Kim Junsu, lalu kau KIM jaejoong dan kau namja pendek Kim Ryewook, apa namanya kalau bukan keluarga kim. Pabo." Ledekan kyuhyun membuat urat persimpangan ryewook muncul. Siapa yang tidak marahkalau kau di bilang pendek.

"Yack! Cho KYUHYUN!". Teriak wookie marah.

"Kyu, jangan begitu kau tidak boleh mengatai wookie seperti itu". Kata jaejoong sambil memukul kepala kyu dengan sumpit.

"KYU, aku benci padamu!". Teriak wookie.

"aku juga benci padamu". Ucap kyu santai sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul jaejoong.

"sudah-sudah wookie,. Kyu cepat minta maaf". Ucap junsu yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tubus wookie yang siap menyerang kyu dengan membabibuta kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh junsu.

"untuk apa, meminta maaf pada si pendek ini". Ucap kyu sambil memakan makanan jaejoojg. Jaejoong yang melihat makannannya di ambil hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"KYUHYUN!".

"kyu cepat minta maaf aku sudah tidak kuat!".

"tidak untuka apa aku minta maaf".

"kyu ayolah, kasihan wookie, kenapa sih kau selalu engatainya begitu?".

Ya, terjadilah keributan khas anak kecil dikelas ini. Hidup yang indah bukan?.

….

Art club

16.00

"hari ini kalian buat sketsa apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kalian, jadi kalian gambar sketsa bebas tidak perlu berpatokan pada apapun".

"BAIK SENIOR" ucap seisi ruangan.

"ehm, aku mau gambar apa ya?"

"aku bingung nih, biasanya temanya selalu di tentukan".

Bisikan-bisikan frustasi dari seisi ruangan membuat ruangan yang semula tenang menjadi gaduh. Tak terkecuali seorang jaejoong yang memang tidak bisa melukis malah menjadi panic dengan keadaanya yang sekarang.

"hyung tenanglah, gambar saja apapun yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini." Ucap junsu yang mencoba menenangkan hyungnya.

"nde, tapi aku tidak tau, aku bingung su-ah". Ucap jaejoong yang masih mencoba mencari inspirasi di dalam otaknya,

"jeongsin hyung". Ucap junsu menyemangati jejoong.

"nde, gomawo su". Jawab jaejoong.

2jam sudah para junior di klub ini mehjalankan tugasnya, gambar-gambar yang mereka buat sudah hampir jadi. Para senior juga sudah selesai dengan lukisannya, mereka mulai berkeliling untuk melihat sejauh mana para junior menyelesaikan gambar mereka.

"wah, kau ada kemajuan, tingkatkan lagi ya". Ucap yunho

"be, benarkah senior?". Tanya jaejoong.

"heem". Jawab yunho hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian yunho berjalan kembali untuk melihat hasil karya junior-juniornya. Jaejoong yang mendapatkan pujian dari senior yang dia kagumi tidak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya.

Jaejoong P.O.V

"wah, kau ada kemajuan, tingkatkan lagi ya". Ucap yunho

"be, benarkah senior?".Tanya ku.

"heem".Jawabnya dengan menganggukkan keplanya.

Apa tadi dia memujiku, lagi, sekali lagi dia memuji karyaku. Uwaaaah~ saat ini pasti wajahku jadi merah. Aku malu….

Aku meraba wajahku, dan hasilnya panas sekali kalau ada cermin aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahku ini.

Aku melihatnya dia tersenyum sambil memberi komentar pada tiap junior, komentarnya itu sangat menyejukkan hati. Tidak seperti senior yang satu itu, dia selalu saja membuatku mati berdiri. Gara-gara kejadian kemari aku jadi benci dengannya. Huft~ senior yang menyebalkan.

"kau melamun apa?, lihat gambarmu jelek sekali!".

Baru aja di omongin eh, sekarang sudah muncul.

"kenapa diam ayo perbaiki lagi!". Ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambarku dengan kasar.

"nde senior, tapi kata senior yunho gambarku ada kemajuan". Kata ku pelan.

"mwo? Apa katamu tadi aku tidak dengar!".

"aniyo, aku tidak bicara apapun kepada senior choi!". Ucapku sedikit keras, tidak terlalu keras sih.

"aishhh~, dengar ya ucapan yunho itu hanya untuk menyemangitumu saja! Dia hanya tidak mau kalau dia itu di cap sebagai orang yang jahat. Mangkannya dia bilang seperti itu padamu. Dan asal kau tau saja dia tidak hanya mengatakan itu padamu, dia juga mengatakan itu pada setiap anak. Lagi pulaKau tau setiap orang yang melihat gambarmu itu akan langsung memberi komentar-komentar seperti ku.!". ucap senior choi ada benarnya juga. Apa jangan-jangan senior yunho hanya,,,akh masak iya dia mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku saja!

"tapikan, senior choi tidak usah bilang sejujur itukan". Ucapku lirih.

"ha? Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar". Tanyanya.

"tidak ada, terima kasih sudah mengkritikku!" ucapku ketus kepadanya.

"payah!". Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempatku.

Apa benar yang di katakan oleh senior choi kalau senior yunho mengatakan itu hanya untuk menyenangkanku saja. Tapi kenapa dia tersenyum, aku jadi bingung?...

"junsu, apa kau sudah selesai, aku ingin melihat buatanmu". Ucapku pada junsu yang duduk di depan sendiri. Aku tau dia tidak akan mungkin mendengarkan ucapanku ini. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin mendengar pendapat sahabatku sendiri.

Kegiatan klub sudah selesai aku berjalan sendirian, sebenarnya tadi aku bersama junsu. Tapi karena arah rumah kami berbeda aku dan dia berpisah di persimpangan jalan tadi. Oh iya aku harus mampir ke minimarket dulu, bisa di bunuh hyung ku kalau aku lupa membelikan apa yang tadi dia pesan.

Jaejoong P.O.V end.

Jaejoong sedikit berlari untuk mencapai mini market yang ada di sebrang jalan. Dia sedikit tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang ke arahnya.

"AAAHHHHKK~!". Teriak jaejoong.

Dan mobil itupun menyerempet jaejoong, mobil itu berheti sehingga menimbulkan bunyi rem yang mendadak. Dan keluarlah seorang yeoja manis dari dalam mobil itu. Untung saja jalanan sepi kalau rame mungkin sekarang yeoja itu bakalan babakbelur di hajar masa.

"Omonaaa~ hei, apa ku tidak apa-apa?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil berjongkok kearah jaejoong yang terkapar(?) di atas aspal.

"aniyo, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kaget kok". Jawab jaejoong sambil mencoba berdiri.

"biar aku bantu, kau tidak terlukakan?".tanyanya lagi.

"heem, aku baik-baik saja". Jawab jaejoong menganggukkan keplanya.

"mianhaeyo, tadi aku tidak melihatmu." Kata yeoja tadi sambil memunguti buku-buku jaejoong.

"euhm, tidak apa-apa". Jawab jaejoong sambil membersihkan celanaynya dari debu.

Jejoong memandangi yeoja yang tadi hampir menabraknya tadi.

'cantik dan anggun'. Pikir jaejoong.

"nah ini tasmu, mianhae ya, uhm, sebagai permintaan maafku aku mau mengantarkanmu pulang, dimana rumahmu". Tanya yeoja tadi.

"ah, tidak usah, rumahku dekat kok, lagi pula aku mau ke mini market dulu". Jawab jaejoong sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"uhm, kalau begitu aku yang bayar terus setelah itu aku kan antarkan kau pulang".

"ah, tidak usah aku-".

"ke mini market itukan?, kalau begitu kajja!" . jawab yeoja itu sambil menarik tangan jaejoong ke sebuah mini market di sebrang jalan tadi.

…..

"uhm, berapa harganya?". Tanya seorang yeoja sambil membuka dompetnya.

"3000 won nona". Jawab seorang kasir.

"mian biar aku saja-".

"ini uangnya, terima kasih". Ucap yeoja itu sambil mengambil belanjaan jaejoong.

"eh, tapi aku-" ucap jaejoong terpotong.

"sudah, akukan sudah bilang ini sebagai permohonan maaf ku". Kata yeoja itu sambil menarik jaejoong keluar dari mini market itu.

"gamsahamnida, sudah membayari belanjaanku, dan mengantarku pulang". Ucap jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"nde tidak apa-apa". Jawab yeoja tadi.

"oh iya, kita belum saling kenal, kenalkan namaku ara, Go Ara". Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kea rah jaejoong.

"nde, namaku jaejoong, Kim jaejoong". Jawab jaejoong sambil meraih jabatan dari yeoja tadi yang bernama Ara.

Meraka saling berjabatan tangan, di sore ini. Sore menjelang mala mini ada dua sosok namja dan yeoja yang saling memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dan di sore menjelang mala mini pun adalah permulaan takir mereka.

TBC!

Akhirnya chapter2 ni selesai juga,, hyun bingung mau di apain ni FF, tapi ide yang ada ngalir gitu aja, hyun bingung! Mian ya kalau ff hyun malah tambah geje! Mian,, soalnya huyun baru di dunia perffan ini, jadi mohon di maklumi m(_,,,_)m hyun membungkukukan badan meminta maaf pada reader yang kecewa dengan ff hyun yang geje bin ajaib ini,, sekali lagi mian m(_,,,_)m

Komen di perlukan demi membangun bangsa(?)..ya pokoknya komenlah! ^^

See u again 3 ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

By: Park Hyun Soo.

MY SENIOR!

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: yunjae, dan banyak lagi! ^^

Genre: g tau apa genrrenya..

Wes,,,pokoknya selamat menikmati aja...

**Warning: FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun..**** hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

Chapter 3...

MY SENIOR!

_Aku menyukai seniorku..._

_Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa..._

Chapter lalu..

"gamsahamnida, sudah membayari belanjaanku, dan mengantarku pulang". Ucap jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"nde tidak apa-apa". Jawab yeoja tadi.

"oh iya, kita belum saling kenal, kenalkan namaku ara, Go Ahra". Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kea rah jaejoong.

"nde, namaku jaejoong, Kim jaejoong". Jawab jaejoong sambil meraih jabatan dari yeoja tadi yang bernama Ara.

Meraka saling berjabatan tangan, di sore ini. Sore menjelang mala mini ada dua sosok namja dan yeoja yang saling memperkenalkan diri mereka. Dan di sore menjelang malam ini pun adalah permulaan takdir mereka.

Chapter 3...

MY SENIOR!

18.00P.M

Blam!

"Aku pulang!". Teriak seorang namja yang baru muncul dari balik pintu.

"Yack!kenapa kau baru pulang!". Tanya namja satunya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar, padahal gara-gara siapa aku pulang terlambat". Ucapnya lirih.

"Mana pesananku?". Tanya namja satunya sambil manjulurkan tangannya.

"Yack, kim heechul apa kau tidak menghawatirkan adikku sama sekali, kau tidak tanya, bagaimana adikmu ini baik-baik saja, atau setidaknya bertanyalah tadi di jalan tidak terjadi apa-apakan,, kau sama sekali tidak pernah perhatian dengan dongsaengmu!". Cercahnya.

"Uhm,,tidak sama sekali". Jawabnya sambil melenggang pergi.

"KIM HEECHUL".

"Hahahahaha~".

#skip time#

Tap..tap..tap..

"Aish~ gara-gara kegiatan club aku jadi pulang malam, pasti nanti bakal di marahin umma". Kata seorang namja yang bernama ryewook

"Aku pulang kemalaman, bagaimana ini pasti umma marah". gerutunya lagi. Dia sedikit berlari mengingat hari sudah malam dan dia tau kalau jalanan di rumahnya ini kalau setiap malam selau rawan akan tindakan kriminal.

'Aku harus cepat'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Yack!". Teriak namja lain dengan suaranya yang lantang. Karena wookie sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam maka Wookie yang merasa ketakutan hanya bisa berhenti di tempat.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa..kumohon semoga tidak seperti yang kupikirkan'. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba namja tadi mulai mendekat, itu terdengar dari suara sepatunya yang mulai terdengar nyaring(?).

"AKHHHHHHH~, ku,kumohon jangan sakiti aku. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, aku hanya anak sekolahan biasa. Aku tidak kaya keluargaku biasa saja. Jadi kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku!" teriak wookie sambil berjongkok dan memegangi kepala dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?". Tanyanya.

"hikz..hikz..". wookie menolehkan kepalanya dan mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang bertanya kepadanya tadi.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?".

"A,aku..". ucap wookie sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ternyata yang sejak tadi membuatnya takut itu adalah-

"YACK! KYUHYUN!". Teriak wookie sambil kembali berdiri danmenghadap kyuhyun.

"...". kyuhyun yang di teeriaki begitu hanya bisa memandang aneh kepada wookie.

"a,apa?". Tanyanya.

"Kau membuatku takut tahu, aku, aku kira ada orang yang akan menjahatiku, aku takut setengah mati!". Kata wookie sambil menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Kyu yang melihatnya merasa bersalah.

"Hei, maaf kalau begitu, aku tidak bermaksud menjahatimu". Ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata di wajah wookie.

"Bohong,. Kau selalu saja menjahatiku". Ucap wookie sambil menjauhkan tangan kyu dari wajahnya.

"Hah, itu karena kau memang enak untuk di jahati". Jawab kyu.

"Kyu!".

"Hahahaha~".

BLETAK!

"Kau pikir ini lucu!". Ucap wookie sambil berjalan meninggalkan kyu di belakangnya.

"Appo!Aku kan hanya bercanda, lagi pula kenapa sampai malam sih, kau tahu ajhuma sampai beberapa kali menelponku, merepotkan". Teriakan frustasi kyu sama sekali tidak membuat wookie memperlambat jalannya.

"Yack! Kau mau ikut jalan cepat ya. Pelan-pelan sedikit kenapa sih?. Atau setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan terimah kasih kepadaku!".

Kata-kata terakhir kyu sukses membuat langkah wookie terhenti. Kyuhyun yang melihat itupun menyunggingkan seringainya.

'Terimah kasih?'. Ucap wookie dalam hati. Wookie pun akhirnya berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke arah kyu.

"Nah, seperti itu kau harus berterima kasih". Ucap kyu bangga.

Kini wookie sudah berada didepan kyu, sepertinya wookie sudah siap meledak. Karena raut wajah wookie sekarang sangat menyramkan. Kyu belum menyadarinya dia hanya bisa menunggu perkataan wookie yang akan berterma kasih kepadanya.

"BABO! Aku benci padamu!". Setelah mengucapkannya wookie langsung berlari.

"He?, hanya itu?". Ucap kyu kaget. Namun setelah itu seulas senyum hambar terpancar dari wajahnya.

Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri di tempat semula, dia memandang punggung ryewook yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

"Benci ya?, kalau kau terus benci padaku lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak membenciku?". Ucapnya lirih.

...

19.00P.M

Sebuah mobil mewah memasuki sebuah gedung apartement besar. Di dalamnya terdapat 3 orang namja, yah bisa di bilang 3 namja keren.(0)9*kereeeen*

"Yow, ajushi tolong bukakan portalnya kami mau masuk." Ucap namja dari dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Oo, anda tuan muda, baiklah saya bukakan". Ucap ajushi itu.

"Thax, ajushi". Ucapnya lagi.

Ajushi itu hanya menampilkan senyumannya, ya karena ajushi itu sudah hafal dengan anak-anak ini.

"Hei, apa kau itu tidak bisa bersikap lebih sopan pada yang lebih tua?". Tanya namja yang duduk di sebelah yoochun yang sedang mengemudi.

"Hehehe~ maaf tapi itu bukan kebiasaanku tuan jung yunho". jawab chun.

"Selalu begitu". Ucap yunho, ya orang yang beerada di samping yoochun adalah jung yunho. dan saat ini ke-3 namja ini telah memasuki area parkir apartemen.

"Siwon~a, kau tidur ya". Tanya chun sambil melihat kaca spionnya.

"Mana dia dengar kalau telingannya saja memakai earphone". Jawab yunho sambil melihat siwon yang memang tidak mendengar apa yang sedang kedua temannya ini bicarakan.

"Hei, lagunya super junior yang judulnya it's you enak juga ya". Kata siwon yang sedang menikmati lagunya dengan memandang ke luar jendela.

"Lihat saja,dia bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan".Ucap yunhosedikit heran dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Hahaha~, funny moment". kata yoochun sambil memukul pelan bahu yunho.

"Appo!". kata yunho sambil mengelus bahunya.

Blam! (suara pintu di tutup*bener g ya suaranya gini, mian*)

"Wah, aku capek sekali!". Kata yoochun yang langsung berlari menuju sofa dan menidurkan diri di sofa itu.

"Kau itu baru sampai langsung tiduran di sofa". Kata siwon sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa dekat yoochun tiduran sekarang.

"Posisi ini yang paling enak, kau tahu sofa di aparteman kita ini adalah sofa yang terbaik!". Jawab yoochun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan siwon.

Pluk!

"Jangan mengacungkan jempol jelekmu itu di hadapan mukaku!". Kata siwon sambil menjauhkan jempol yoochun.

"Huft, jempolku ini nggak jelek kok, kau slalu saja menghina jempolku!". Rengek yoochun sambil menciumi jempolnya yang tadi di hina oleh siwon.

"Huh, jangan merengek begitu, kau itu sudah berumur 17 tahun, hentikan sifat kekana-kanakanmu!". Ucap siwon sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

"Nde, aku tau! Aku kan hanya bercanda". Ucap yoochun sebal.

"Yoochun~a! Apa kau yang menaruh chese cake di dalam lemari es?". Teriak yunho dari arah dapur.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak menaruh apapun di situ!". Jawab yoochun sambil beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Tadi saat aku akan mengambil minuman, ternyata ada cake ini di dalam sini". Jelas yunho pada yoochun.

siwon yang mendengar ada keributan mengenai kue yang entah siapa yang menaruhnya itu mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Pasti ada yang menaruhnya di dalam situ". Kata siwon yang sudah berada di belakang kedua temannya yang sedang memandang pintu lemari es dan memperhatikan kue itu.

"Eh,Kau juga tidak tau? Aku kira tadi kau yang sengaja menaruhnya". Tuduh yoochun.

"Tentu saja bukan!". Jawab siwon kesal. Mereka bertiga masih saja terdiam dan memikirkan siapa orang yang berani memasuki apartemen mereka dan dengan sengaja meletakkan chese cake itu kedalam kulkas. Saat mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing tiba-tiba ada yang mengagetkan mereka—

"KEJUTAAAN!". Teriak yeoja dari arah kamar mandi yang dekat dengan dapur, yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan ketiga namja yang masih berdiri di depan lemari es.

"Hwuaaa~ ahra noona!". Teriak yoochun kaget.

"Go ahra noona, hei teman kapan kau kembali?". Tanya siwon yang langsung memeluk ahra.

"Tadi siang, bagaimana kejutanku hebatkan?". Jawab ahra lalu melepaskan pelukan siwon.

"Hai, yunho". sapa ahra malu-malu pada yunho. kemudian dia berjalan pelan kearahan yunho yang masih berdiam diri di pintu dapur.

"Yunho, aku pulang". Kata ahra yang sudah berdiri di hadapan yunho. Yunho

"...". tidak ada jawaban dari yunho. Hal ini membuat ahra sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sedetik kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Hei, apa kau tidak suka melihat noonamu ini pulang?". Tanya ahra.

"...". Lagi tidak ada jawaban dari ahra langsung memeluk yunho.(T^T)*.

"Selamat...datang". Ucap yunho yang akhirnya bersuara dan membalas pelukan ahra.

"Yun,yunho". ucap ahra terbata-bata. Dia bingung harus bicara apa, berada di pelukan yunho membuat ahra bingung harus berkata apa.

Yoochun dan siwon yang masih berada di situ hanya diam tanpa kata. Yoochun yang sudah mengetahui kalau yunho itu menyukai ahra jadi kalau mereka berpelukan begini apa yang mau di buat. Memisahkan mereka juga tidak mungkinkan?

Namun berbeda dengan siwon, namja ini memandang sedih pada dua orang yang masih berpelukan itu. Hatinya sedih karena—

"Kenapa yang harus memelukmu itu yunho, dan kenapa—". Ucap siwon lirih dan terpotong oleh perkataan yoochun.

"Siwon~a, kalau di lihat-lihat mereka cocok ya?". Tanya yoochun pada siwon yang masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"...". Tidak ada jawaban dari siwon.

"Hei, aku bi—". Uacapan yoochun terhenti karena tiba-tiba siwon berbalik dan berjalan lesu menuju ruang tengah.

"Kenapa sih? Kok jadi aneh begini". Ucapnya yoochun lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

#skip time#

"Kenapa kau kembali ke korea tidak bilang-bilang kepada kami?". Tanya yoochun sambil mencomot chese cakenya.

"Kalau aku bilang ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan". Jawab ahra.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bilang pada kami kalau kau akan pulang". Sahut siwon.

"Uhm, sudah ku bilangkan aku ingin membuat kejutan". Ucap ahra gondok.

"Aissh~ kenapa mukamu begitu, akukan hanya bertanya. Sudah ya jangan marah". kata siwon berusaha membujuk ahra agar dia tidak bermuka cemberut begitu.

"Hehehehe~, aku bercanda siwon~a,, ayo habiskan makanannya!". Kata ahra dan memotong kue lagi untuk di bagikan kepada 3 orang yang sedang duduk mengelilinginya.

Dan merekapun menikmati kue itu bersama-sama, tertawa bersama seperti dulu. Ya setidaknya inilah yang di pikirkan yunho, karena dia merasa senang bisa melihat sosok noonanya yang selama ini pergi untuk mencapai cita-citanya.

"Yunho-a, kenapa melamun?". Tanya ahra yang melihat yunho tidak bicara apapun sejak tadi.

"Aniyo~, aku hanya memikirkan club". Jawab yunho bohong.

"Club? Memangnya ada apa, bicaralah mungkin aku bisa membantumu". Tanya ahra lagi sambil membelai pipi kanan yunho dengan tangannya.

"Noona~a, dia inikan ketua club jadi biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalah club itu sendiri". kata yoochun.

"Mwo? Yunho kau ketua club?, uwaaa chukkaeyo!". Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu ahra langsung saja memeluk yunho.

"E,eh—". Di peluk seperti itu yunhopun kaget. Sampai-sampai dia diam begitu saja, tapi hal ini tidak berlangsung lama karena ahra menyadari posisisnya sekarang. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi ahra, begitu pula pada wajah yunho.

"Ehm, maaf". Ucap ahra malu sambil menyibakkan rambutnya dan di sisipkan ke samping telinganya.

"Nde, tidak apa-apa". Jawab yunho tak kalah salah tingkahnya.

Yoochun yang melihat adegan ini hanya menampilkan senyum gejenya.

"Ckck~ sampai salah tingkah begitu..kekeke~". Goda yoochun kepada yunho dan ahra yang salah tingkah.

Lain halnya dengan reaksi yoochun, siwon yang memang sedari awal sangat menyukai ahra. Dia cemburu..siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya diam saja. Tidak lama setelah itu dia bangkit dari tempat dia duduk kemudian—

"Eh, siwon~a kau mau kemana?". Tanya yoochun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kue.

"...''. siwon hanya melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan dalam diam menuju arah kamar mandi.

"Dia kenapa sih?". Tanya yoochun yang melihat sikap siwon yang aneh sejak tadi.

"Aneh!". Lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yoochun ataupun ahra ternyata yunhopun merasa ada yang aneh juga dengan temannya itu.

Siwon POV

"Aku memang sangat senang dia kembali ke korea, aku juga sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi kenapa harus selalu yunho, selalu saja dia yang kau pilih. Padahal yang selalu ada di sisimu itu adalah aku, tapi di matamu yunholah yang lebih baik. Kenapa?". Tanyaku pada cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku sendiri.

Aku menyukai mu tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mangatakannya?...

"Aku ini bodoh sekali, benar-benar bodoh". Ucapku sambil menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke dinding pelan. dari dulu juga kenapa aku yang menjadi si no.2, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi si no.1.

"Jung yunho sihir apa yang kau pakai?". Ucapku lagi.

Tok..tok..tok!

"Yack! Siwon~a kau sedang apa di dalam? Apa kau tidur ha!". Teriakan dari luar kamar mandi menyadarkanku dari lamunan konyolku. Hemm~

"Iya,iya aku segra keluar!". Jawabku malas sambil berjalan kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu. ==

Cklek!

"Aduh, aduh siwon~a kau tahu tidak kalau menahan kencing itu sangat berbahaya bagi kesehatan!". Hah~ ku kira siapa ternyata seorang park yoochun. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar konyol, kenapa dia tidak langsung saja bilang kalau dia mau buang air kecil. Lagi pula siapa yang tidak tau kalau menahan air kencing itu berbahaya bagi kesehatan, menyebalkan.

"Aish~ malah melamun. Yack! Cepat keluar, aduh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi ni!". Bentaknya padaku semakin membuatku makin kesal.

"Hah". Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mulai mempersilahkan dia masuk sebelum dia mengompol di celananya. Hehehehe~

"Yack! Tutup dulu pintunya, dasar pabo!". Bentakku pada yoochun yang tidak langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Aish~ aku sudah tidak tahan, tolong kau tutup pintunya!". Katanya yag sudah mulai melorotkan celananya dan Segera saja kututup pintunya.

Aku pun segera menuju ruang tengah, namun langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat yunho dan ahra saling berdekatan, ah tidak saling berpelukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang aku tahu setelahnya mereka saling melepaskan pelukannya masing-masing. Dan disana aku dapat melihat wajah mereka yang bersemu. Tanganku terkepal erat menahan emosiku

Aku tidak mau tiba-tiba menyerang yunho tanpa alasan, ini akan berakibat ahra akan semakin membenciku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

Kau yang selalu bisa tertawa dengan orang lain tapi kenapa denganku tidak bisa?.

Kau juga yang selalu bisa hangat dengan orang lain tapi kenapa denganku kau selalu memandangku dengan sinis?.

Sebenarnya aku punya salah apa denganmu?. Lalu kenapa juga harus dengan yunho temanku sendiri, kenapa kau lebih suka bersama dia ketimbang aku.

Kalau saja itu bukan yunho mungkin aku sudah mematahkan tangannya yang menyentuhmu.

Dan kalau itu bukan yunho mungkin aku sudah membunuhnya karena sudah merebutmu dari ku.

Tapi ini berbeda ini yunho, jung yunho sahabatku sendiri temanku sendiri.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?". Ucapku lirih.

"Mereka cocok ya?". Ucap suara dari belakangku, aku dengan cepat menolehkan kepalaku. Kaget, ya kaget bahkan yoochun temanku sendiri bilang kalau mereka itu cocok. Dia bilang cocok, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lihat ahra noona cantik dari berkelas tinggi, sedangkan yunho juga aku erasa nanti kalau mereka menikah pasti keluarga mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang sempurna". Ucap yoochun lagi.

"...". Aku hanya bisa diam menanggapi apa yang di katakan oleh yoochun. Kua lihkan pandanganku kearah yunho dan ahra.

Mereka memang cocok sekali, apa tidak ada sedikitpun kesempatan untukku?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?". Ucapku tanpa sadar. kenapa selalu kata-kata ini yang keluar apa, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu.

"Hah, apa maksudmu siwon?". Tanya yoochun. Ternyata ucapnku terdengar olehnya, dasar bodoh bagaimana kalau yoochun tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, bisa gawatkan.

"Ani, aniyo~ tidak ada apa-apa". Jawabku pada yoochun.

"Hei, ayo kita kembali kesana. Tidak enak rasanya meninggalkan ahra noona sendirian. Dia kan baru saja pulang dari masak kita mengacuhkannya begini". Kata yoochun sambil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Hn". Jawabku singkat.

Bagaimana jika yang berada di tempat yunho itu adalah aku, apakah kau masih mau tersenyum hangat seperti itu ahra?

Apakah kau juga akan malu jika tiba-tiba aku memelukmu, apakah semuanya akan terjadi? Senior ahra?

Siwon POV end.

...MY,SENIOR!...

#skip time#

Rumah keluarga Kim.

20.45

"Selalu saja begini!". Gerutu namja yang bernama jaejoong. Dia sedang kesal karena hasil gambar sketsanya selalu jelek.

"Kalau kerjamu hanya menggerutu seperti itu mana bisa selesai". Ucap namja lain yang sedang berada di dalam kamar jaejoong, ya siapa lagi kalau hyung kesayangannya.

"Aish~ diam kau kim heechul. Kau tidak tau penderitaan adikmu ini". Kata jaejoong kesal.

"Penderitaan apa? Kulihat dari tadi kau hanya menggerutu lalu merobek kertas. Apa kau tau kalau kau begitu terus bisa-bisa kamarmu ini akan jadi tempat sampah". Kata heechul sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sampah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Huft~ akukan sedang berjuang membuat sketsa hasil karyaku sendiri". Bela jaejoong kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi gambarnya.

"Dari kecil kau itu tidak bisa menggambar, jadi bagaimana mungkin bisa bagus. Lagi pula kenapa sih kau pilih klub seni? Kau itukan nggak ada bakat sama sekali di sana". Kata heechul tiba-tiba.

"Yack hyung! Kenapa bilang kalau aku tidak ada bakat? Aku ada bakat kok ya memang gambarku itu tidak sebagus dengan milik teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi kau kan bisa memberi sedikit semangat kepada adikmu ini". Ucap jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck~ keras kepala sekali kau. Ah, aku tau kenapa kau mau masuk ke klub itu". Ucap heechul kemudian dia perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah meja belajar adiknya. Dan memutar kursi jaejoong lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?". Tanya heechul.

Sontak hal ini membuat wajah jaejoong memerah.

"A,aku—". Ucap jaejoong terbata-bata. Heechul masih saja memandang wajah jaejong dengan lebih dekat.

"Hahahaha~ lihat betapa lucu wajahmu. Jadi benar nih adikku ini sedang jatuh cinta?". Tanya heechul.

"A,aku kan sudah bilang kalau, kalau—".

"Hah, kalau apa? Aku ini hyungmu aku tahu kau itu sedang menyukai seseorang. Jadi katakan pada hyungmu ini siapa wanita beruntung itu?". Tanya heechul.

"Tidak ada, tidak adawanita manapun!". Jawab jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish~ ya sudah aku ngantuk. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu cepat tidur".

"Hyung~a aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu!"

"Bagiku kau tetap adik kecilku".

"Hyung!".

"Hahahaha~".

"Kau menyebalkan!". Teriak jaejong sambil melemparkan sebuar kertas, tapi naas bukannya mengenai hyungnya malah mengenai umma mereka. Dan sepertinya umma mereka bakal marah deh—

"Yack! Kim heechul, kim jaejoong berhentilah berteriak di malam hari! Kalian tidak tahu apa para tetangga mengeluh karena teriak-teriakan kalian!". Ucap nyonya kim marah pada kelakuan kedua anaknya yang selalu berteriak2 kalau sedang berkeahi.

"Nde, umma!". Ucap heechul sambil berlau dari kamar jaejoong.

"Tapi—, nde umma". Kata jaejoong mengalah pada ummanya.

"Hah, padahal siapa yang teriakannya paling keras". Ucap tuan kim pelan.

"Nah, aku akan berusaha menunjukkna hasil karyaku,berjuanglah KIM JAEJOONG!". Teriak jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri. (^0^)9

"Yack! Cepat tidur!".

"Nde umma!".

...

Class room

7:30A.M

"Mwo!". Teriak 2 pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Nde, aku sudah masuk audisi di dalam klub drama". Ucapnya kemudian.

"Wah asyik sekali kau wookie". Ucap junsu kemudian.

"Selamat untukmu wookie~a". Ucap jaejoong dan memegang kedua tangan wookie.

"Aku iri~". Ucap junsu.

"Waeyo? Bukankah kau sudah masuk klub yang kau kuasai junchan". Kata wookie.

"Di klub dramakan ada menyanyinya, aku ingin juga". Ucap junsu sambil meletakkan dagunya di mejanya.

Wookie dan jaejoong saling berpandangan karena melihat sikap junsu yang begitu mereka juga merasa sedih.

"Junsu~a jangan begitu kau malah membuat wookie jadi sedih". Ucap jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu". Kata junsu sambil menopang dagunya.

"Apa itu?". Tanya ryewook dan jaejoong bersama-sama.

"Uhm, tidak ada hanya masalah dulu waktu smp. Aku dulu suka menyanyi, tapi kenapa pas Smu aku memilih klub seni lukis ya?". Kata junsu sambil menatap 2 orang temannya.

"Kau enak ada bakat seperti itu, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak ada bakat bahkan aku tidak tahu bakatku ini apa". Ucap jaejoong sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Aniyo~ hyung kau berbakat kok". Bela junsu.

"Dalam bidang apa?". Tanya jaejoong.

"Uhm, dalam semua mata pelajaran". Tambah wookie.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam bidang seni. Wookie kau suka menyanyi kau juga bisa acting pantas kau masuk audisi dalam klub drama, kau junsu kau berbakat dalam menggambar kau juga pantas masuk di klub lukis. Sedangkan aku di teriama di klub lukis karena anggota kekurangan orang". Ucap jaejoong panjang lebar dan tidak lupa kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, hyung jangan bilang begitu aku yakin engan banyak belajar hyung pasti bisa". Ucap junsu menyemangati. (^0^)9

"Nde, itu benar hyung kau pasti bisa kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh". Ucap wookie sambil menepuk pundak jaejoong.

"Hu'um, baiklah dengan ini aku akan berusaha!". Teriak jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Plok..plok..plok..plok~

Junsu dan wookie pun bertepuk tangan untuk jaejoong.

Sraak! (*suara pintu kelas terbuka)

"Selamat pagi anak-anak apa kalian siap untuk ulangan hari ini?". Tanya guru matematika yang baru saja masuk kekelas. Dan kalian pasti bisa tahu reaksi anak-anak kelas.

"Mwo!". Jawab anak-anak kelas 1 secara bersamaan.

...

TBC! XD

MY,SENIOR! Chapter03 End!

Pasti pada tanya di mana YUNJAEnya kan?

Tenang saja nanti pasti bakal ada~ untuk yang g suka ma adegan cinta segi tiga siwon,ahra dan yunho mianhae~ winda g bermaksud buat gini kok,, jadi tenang aja yunjae bakal keluar kok~

Next chap pasti yunjae dan pairing2 yaoi lainnya bakal muncul. Ini FF yaoi kok bukan straigh (bener g ni nulisnya) jadi mohon sabar ya,, terima kasih! (_,,,,_)

Komen masih di perlukan, ini untuk mengetahui di mana letak kesalahan hyun..jadi janga lupa komen,komen dan komen (^0^)b

Oh ya mian kalau ffnya tambah geje~ karena ini ff pertama hyun jadi mohon di maklumi,, T^T


	4. Chapter 4

By: Park Hyun Soo.

MY SENIOR!

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: SuperShinki couple! ^^

Genre: g tau apa genrenya..

Wes,,,pokoknya selamat menikmati aja...

**Warning: FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun.. hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

**EYD=Thypo,kacau balau (maaf)**

**"Menerima segala kritikan ^^v"**

Chapter 4...

MY SENIOR!

_Aku menyukai seniorku..._

_Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa..._

Chapter lalu..

_"BABO! Aku benci padamu!". Setelah mengucapkannya wookie langsung berlari._

_"He?, hanya itu?". Ucap kyu kaget. Namun setelah itu seulas senyum hambar terpancar dari wajahnya._

_Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri di tempat semula, dia memandang punggung ryewook yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan._

_"Benci ya?, kalau kau terus benci padaku lalu aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak membenciku?". Ucapnya lirih._

_"KEJUTAAAN!". Teriak yeoja dari arah kamar mandi yang dekat dengan dapur, yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan ketiga namja yang masih berdiri di depan lemari es. _

_"Hwuaaa~ ahra noona!". Teriak yoochun kaget._

_"Go ahra noona, hei teman kapan kau kembali?". Tanya siwon yang langsung memeluk ahra._

_"Tadi siang, bagaimana kejutanku hebatkan?". Jawab ahra lalu melepaskan pelukan siwon. _

_"Hai, yunho". sapa ahra malu-malu pada yunho. kemudian dia berjalan pelan kearahan yunho yang masih berdiam diri di pintu dapur._

_"Yunho, aku pulang". Kata ahra yang sudah berdiri di hadapan yunho. Yunho_

_"...". tidak ada jawaban dari yunho. Hal ini membuat ahra sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sedetik kemudian dia menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum_

_Siwon POV_

_"Aku memang sangat senang dia kembali ke korea, aku juga sangat senang bisa melihatnya lagi. Tapi kenapa harus selalu yunho, selalu saja dia yang kau pilih._ _Padahal yang selalu ada di sisimu itu adalah aku, tapi di matamu yunholah yang lebih baik. Kenapa?". Tanyaku pada cermin yang memantulkan bayanganku sendiri._

_Aku menyukai mu tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mangatakannya?..._

_"Aku ini bodoh sekali, benar-benar bodoh". Ucapku sambil menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke dinding pelan. dari dulu juga kenapa aku yang menjadi si no.2, kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi si no.1._

_"Jung yunho sihir apa yang kau pakai?". Ucapku lagi._

Chapter 4...

MY SENIOR!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AKU TERLAMBAT!" Teriak seorang namja yang sepertinya telat bangun ini. (-_-)a

Ya, sepertinya hari ini adalah adalah hari yang sial bagi namja bermarga kim setidaknya ini yang dia pikirkan. Memang setiap hari dia selalu talet bangun namun hari ini dia benar-benar telat untuk bangun. Ckckck~

Gedubrak,brak,bruk!

"Appo" Rintih Jaejoong saat pantat seksinya berciuman dengan lantai karena kecerobohannya sendiri. ^^v

"Astaga Kim Jaejoong apa yang sedang kau lakukan di bawah lantai nak?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang melihat anaknya kini tiduran di lantai dengan posisi menungging.

"Aku terjatuh umma," Kata jaejoong. Kemudian dia bangun dan bergegas bangun dan menuju rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatunya.

"Mangkannya kau harus hati-hati, lagi pula kenapa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanmu untuk tidak bangun kesiangan ha?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang sedang memungiti barang-barang jaejoong yang berserakan di lantai.

"Apa aku menginginkannya, tentu saja tidak umma,," Ucapnya langsung mengambil barang-barangnya, Kemudian bergegas kearah rak sepatunya.

"Apa kau tidak makan dulu, ap—" Perkataan nyonya Kim terpotong karena jaejoong dengan cepat mencium pipi sang umma dan langsung melesat pergi. *_*

"Aniyo umma, Jaejoong pergi berangkat dulu ya!" Seru jaejoong yang sudah melesat pergi. Nyonya Kim masih terdiam di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, "apa dia tidak lapar?". Setidaknya itulah yang mungkin di pikirkan nyonya Kim.

"Selalu saja terlambat," ucap namja yang sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding.

"Kim heechul apa hari ini kau tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya nyonya Kim yang sudah berdiri di hadapan anak tertua ini.

"Uhm, ada sih umma tapi aku masuk siang" Jawab kim heechul sekenanya. Tanpa di duga sebuah urat persimpangan jalan muncul di dahi nyonya Kim.

BLETAAK!

"Appo!" Teriak Heechul yang mendapatkan jitakan saying dari sang umma.

"Apa salahku? Aissh~" Desisnya yang masih saja mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan adikmu!" marah nyonya Kim yang langsung meninggalkan Kim Heechul yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya sakit.

-_-a

"Yack, dia kan punya kaki dan lagi pula masih ada biskan umma!" Lanjutnya lagi.

BLETAAK!  
>"Appo!" Teriak heechul lagi. Tapi kali ini sepertinya sakit sekali terlihat Kim heechul yang menunduk memegangi kepalanya.<p>

"Berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu pada ummamu. Apa kau suka kalau adikmu terlambat dan mendapatkan hukuman dari sekaolah karena dia terlambat. Nanti kalau dia di keluarkan dari sekolah bagaimana? Apa kau mau mencarikan sekolah untuknya ha?" Setelah mengucapkan itu nyonya Kim langsung memijit keningnya.

"Umma terlambat sekali saja tidak akan membuat dia di keluarkan,," Ucap Heechul lirih tapi masih bisa di dengarkan oleh nyonya kim.

"Mangkannya itu. Hah, kau ini apa tidak bisa mengerti adikmu dan membantunya sedikit saja,," Mendengarkan itu Kim Heechul langsung mamanyunkan bibirnya dan tentu saja dia masih saja mengusap-usap kepalanya. ^^v

"Hah, kalau tau begini dulu umma tidak akan memberimu seorang adik,," Ucap nyonya Kim lagi.

"Lalu kenapa umma melahirkannya" Gerutu heechul, namun sial baginya gerutuannya sangat jelas terdengar di telinga nyonya Kim. Sehingga nyonya Kim memberi tatapan menusuk pada Heechul yang masih berjongkok di bawah.

"Padahal siapa yang dulu merengek menginginkan adik ha!" ucap nyonya Kim langsung ke hadapan Heechul. Dan sukses membuat Heechul takut,merinding dan lain sebagainya. (*apaan? –bunuh author-*)

"Selalu aku yang di salahkan" Ucap Heechul yang sudah pundung di pojokan.

"Hari ini umma akan memasak makan malam yang special khusus buat joongie. Dan kau Kim Heechul, kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sama sekali."

"Hiiyeeeee~ umma kenapa begitu!" Seru Heechul yang langsung berdiri dan berlari kea rah dapur.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Jaejoong" ucap nyonya Kim yang sudah menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk nanti malam.

"Umma~" Ucap Heechul dengan gaya ageyonya.

"Hentikan itu,menjijikkan," Dan nyonya Kim pun merasa merinding mendengarkan Heechul bersuara seperti itu.

"Aish, Curang sekali kenapa kalau Jaejoong yang melakukannya umma langsung luluh tapi kenapa denganku tidak" gerutu Heechul yang sudah cemberut karena sepertinya ummanya sangat pilih kasih kepadanya.

"Hah, memangnya kau pikir berapa usiamu?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"Curang sekali usiaku ini kan ma—"

BLETAAk!

"APPO!" Teriak Heechul, namun kali ini sepertinya bukan ummanya yang memukul.

"Appa kenapa memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Heechul yang kini sudah menhampiri di meja makan.

Tuan Kim hanya menolehkan wajahnya sekilas dan kembali membaca Koran paginya.

"Berisik," Seprtinya hanya itu yang tuan Kim katakana.

"Aish~,," Desis Heechul putus asa yang kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Tuan Kim.

"Appa, kenapa appa bisa betah sih hidup dengan umma yang cerewet seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul kemudian.

"Kau tidak tau saja di balik semua kecerewetannya pasti ada sesuatu di salemnya." Jelas tuan Kim yang masih sibuk dengan kopinya.

"Ha? Aku tidak mengaerti," Ucapnya sambil mengaruk keningnya tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Beraninya dia berteriak pada ibunya seperti apa dia tidak sadar kalau—" Gerutu nyonya Kim namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Heecul dan tuan Kim. Dan coba kita liahat reaksi tuan Kim, reaksinya datar sekali mungkin beliau sudah biasa mendengar gerutuan seperti itu. Dan kita lihat apa reaksi Heechul, dia malah mengerutu sendiri. Namun ucapan Nyonya Kim terpotong gara-gara bel rumahnya berbunyi, dan ini mengakibatkan menjadi tambah kesal. -_-a

Ting,Tong~

"Iya-iya sebentar, huh~ siapa sih yang dating sepagi ini!" Seru kesal.

Sedetik kemudian.

"Kim Heechul ada yang mencarimu nak," ucap nyonya Kim dari balik tembok. Dan ini membuat Heechul jadi kaget dengan ekspresi dari ummanya. Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut berbeda sekali dari ekspresinya sebelumnya.

"Kenapa bisa berubah begitu?" Tanya Heechul kaget dengan sikap ummanya.

….MY SENIOR!...

Baiklah kita tinggalkan masalah yang terjadi pada rumah keluarga Kim. Kita beralih pada anak paling kecil keluarga Kim yang masih berlari mengejar waktu(?). ^^v

"Aduh tinggal 15 menit lagi!" Seru Jaejoong yang sedang berlari-lari dan melihat jam tangannya.

Bruuuk!

"Aduh," Rintih seseorang.

"Ah, maafkan saya tuan. Saya sedang buru-buru," ucap Jaejoong yang membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf pada seorang pria tua yang sudah dia tabrak.

"Aduh, kau piker yang buru-buru cuman kau saja ya? Aku juga sedang buru-buru." Ucap pria tua itu marah dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Maaf. Ah tuan biar saya bantu,," Ucap Jaejoong yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya pada pria tua itu. Namun bukannya menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong Pria itu malah menepisnya dan memilih berdiri sendiri. -_-

"Aish, aku bisa berdiri sendiri, kau itu sudah membuang waktu ku saja." Desis pria itu pada Jaejoong dan pergi menjauh darinya.

Jaejoong bener-benarmerasa bersalah karena sudah menubruk pria itu.

"Paman maafkan saya, dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Seru jaejoong pada pria tua itu. Padahal pria itu sudah pergi jauh tapi jaejoong tetap merasa bersalah padanya. Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya yang tadi, dan kembali tersadar kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar telat sekarang.

"Aish, kenapa aku malah diam tadi. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlambat, argggggh!" Teriak Jaejoong frustasi dan dia masih saja terus berlari. Dan akhirnya dia pun sampai di halte bis namun—

"Ah, TUNGGU!" Seru jaejoong pada bis yang sudah mulai berlajalan menjauhi halte bis. Jeaojoong masih berusaha mengejarnya namun sialnya bis malah berjalan makin kencang dan menghilang di belokan.

"Hosh..hosh~ a..aku sedah ketinggalan bis, hosh,bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong kemudian berjongkok.

"Aish, kenapa bisa terlambat. Padahal hari ini aku harus menyerahkan tugas." Ucap Jaejoong lesu dan Kemudian dia menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Aku terlambat," Ucapnya lagi.

Di lain sisi ada seorang namja yang sedang mengndarai motor sport biru dengan kecepatan yang bisa memacu jantung. ^^v

Motonya melesat dengan kencang menyalip dan sering mendahului kendaraan yang lain yang menurutnya sebagai penghalang jalannya. Motor mahal elegan dengan ornamen biru di sana-sini, dan memakai ban yang besar sangat keren. -_- (mian author rada g tau soal motor..maaf)

Si pengendara tiba-tiba menghentikan laju liarnya di jalanan karena dia melihat seorang namja yang berjogkok tak jauh dari halte.

"Sedang apa dia di situ?" tanyanya dari balik helm kerennya.

Brummm~

Si pengendara tersebut mengegas motornya dan menjalankan motornya perlahan. Dan mendekat kearah namja yang sedang berjongkok dan menengelamkan wajahnya itu.

Tin..tin..tin..~

Sekali si namja yang sedang berjongkok yang kita ketahui adalah Jaejoong itu tak bergeming.

Tin..tin..tin~

Dua kali jaejoong masih saja tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tin..tin..tin~

Tiga kali, ok sekarang jaejoong mulai mengangkat keplanya tapi dia belum menoleh kea rah belakang. Dimana ada seseorang yang sedang menaiki motor sport keren.

"Ck.." hanya itu reaksi Jaejoong.

Tin..tin..tin~

Empat kali, dan suksek membuat tanda persimpangan jalan di kening Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengganggu ku, aku sedang kesal," ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Tiiiiinn~

"Aish, sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu ku. Kau tidak tau apa aku ini sudah terlambat kesekolah dan aku sudah ketinggalan bis!" Dan sepertinya bel motor ke lima ini sukses membuat Jaejoong berdiri dan menoleh kerah si pengendaramotor yang sudah membunyikan klaksonnya.

"Kalau kau ketingalan bis seharusnya kau menunggu di halte sebelah sana bukannya malah berjongkok di situ," Tebak si pengendara yang sukses membuat Jaejoong kesal sekaligus bingung dengan si pengendara.

"Aku sedang kesal tau," ucap Jaejoong.

"Kesal pada apa? Pada bis yang gagal kau kejar?" Ucap si pengendara tepat.

"Huft, tidak gagal kok. Aku hanya, hanya.." Jelas Jaejoong terbata-bata.

"Hanya apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Yack, ka,,kalau kau sedang bicara pada orang lepaskan helmmu itu atau buka kaca helm milikmu itu!" Perintah jaejoong yang malah membuat si pengendara tadi melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tantangnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tidak mau bicara pada orang yang tidak jelas sepertimu itu," Kesal Jaejoong. Dan karena Jaejoong yang sedang keasikan adu mulut dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal mengakibatkan dia tidak mengetahui kalau ada bis yang dating. 1 detik, dan akhirnya 5 menit kemudian bis sudah berangkat menyisahkan Jaejoong yang terperangah dan malah kepalanya mengikutu arah bi situ dengan mulut terbuka. Kemudian—

"ARGGHHH, BIS TUNGGU AKU!" Seru Jaejoong yang langsung mengejar bi situ, lagi.

"Hahahaha~" Tawa si pengendara pecah melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Hosh,,hosh,,hosh..aish," Desis Jaejoong dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah si pengendara yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia," Ucap Jaejoong kesal dan mulai berjalan kearah si pengendara.

"Cepat lepaskan helmmu itu!" Perintah Jaejoong.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau," Ucapnya santai.

"Arghh~" Jerit frustasi Jaejoong.

"Bisa gila aku kalau begini, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru si pengendara itu. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang memaksa mencopot helm si pengendara itu dengan paksa. Dan terjadilah perebutan helm itu.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk melepaskannya kau malah tidak mau," Kesal Jaejoong yang masih mencoba mencopot helm milik si pengendara.

"Aduh,,aduh hentikan kau bukannya akan melepaskan helm ini kau malah akan mencopot kepalaku dari badan ku,, sakit," Rintih si pengendara yang mencoba mempertahankan helm atau lebih tepatnya kepalanya agar tidak ikutan lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," Ucap Jaejoong yang masih berusaha. Dan akhirnya setelah berebutan alot antara Jaejoong dan si pengendara itu membuahkan hasil dan pemenangnya adalah jaejoong. Namun akibat tarikan yang kencang itu membuat jaejoong terpental dan jatuh terduduk di trotoar bersama dengan helm si pengendara.

"Aduh, sakit sekali," Rintis Jaejoong sambil memegangi pantatnya yang terasa nyeri. Dan dia terkejut karena kini tangan kanannya telah memegang sebuah helm yang tadi dia perebutkan.

"Yeaay, akhirnya aku berhasil merebutnya!" Seru Jaejoong gembira dan telah berdiri dari jatuhnya tadi.

"Aduh leherku sakit sekali," Rintih si pengendara. Tapi kini bedanya dia tidak memakai helm. Namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena saat ini dia meringkuk di badan motornya dan menghadapkan keplanya ke arah kiri sedangkan jaejoong di sebelah kanan.

"Yack, kau piker tidak sakit apa?" Teriaknya yang langsung menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Dan sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan juga sukses menjatuhkan helm yang ada di tangannya.

"Se..se..senior Choi," Ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Ya ini memang aku, kenapa terkejut." Ucapnya. Baiklah sekarang kita tau siapa si pengendara itu, dia adalah Choi siwon atau biasa di panggil senior Choi oleh member klub lukis.

"Ma,maaf aku tidak sengaja," Ucap Jaejoong yang langsung membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat kepada seniornya.

"Tidak sengaja apanya, kau niat sekali mau mencopot kepalaku, asih sakit sekali tau," Kesal Siwon.

"Aku kan bilang tidak sengaja senior, lagi pula ini juga salah senior." Ucap jaejoong atau lebih tepatnya gerutuan.

"Apa tadi yang kau bilang, aku tidak dengar." Kata siwon menajamkan pendengaranya karena ucapan Jaejoong yang tidak dapat di dengar.

"A,aku bilang ini juga kesalah senior. Senior yang mulai duluan jadinya—"

"Enak saja salahku, itu karena salahmu sendiri." Potong siwon.

"Sudah ah, cepat kembalikan helmnya aku mau pergi." Minta Siwon pada Jaejoong.

"Senior mau berangkat ya?" Tanya jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kenapa? Tunggu kau tidak berfikir akan ikut denganku kan?" Tanya siwon menebak.

"Kalau boleh aku bersedia kok senior," Ucap jaejoong yang kini tangah mendekap erat helm Siwon.

"Heh, bersedia apanya? Tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu, cepat kembalikan helmnya!" Perintah siwon yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil helm miliknya.

"Tidak sebelum senior mau mengajakku juga," Tolak Jaejoong yang makin mendekap erat helm milik seniornya itu.

"Aish, keras kepala sekali sudah ku bilang tidak ya tidak. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau begitu,," Ucap Siwon yang sedang memiringkan badannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di samping motornya sebelah kiri. Dan itu ternyata adalah—

"Aku akan memakai ini saja, jadi kalau mau simpan helm itu simpan saja buatmu,," Siwon langsung memakai helm ya, bisa di bilang itu adalah helm cadangannya.  
>"Ba,bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong tergagap sambil menunjuk helm yang di tangannya dan helm milik siwon secara bergantian. ^^v<p>

"Apa? Ya sudahlah aku mau beerangkat dulu ya,,sampai ketemu di sekolah." Kata Siwon yang sudah mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan jaejoong.

Saat mesin sudah menyala dan sudah akan melajukan motornya tiba-tiba Jaejoong langsung naik ke motor Siwon. Dan hal ini membuat motor Siwon sedikit berguncang untung saja Siwon dengan sigap menjaga keseimbangan motornya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak siwon pada orang yang kini telah duduk manis di jok belakang motornya. Dia mendelikkan matanya lewat kaca helm yang sudah dia buka sebelummnya.

"Mian senior, aku juga tidak mau terlambat," Ucap Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi manisnya kepada Siwon.

"Aish, yasudahlah." Ucap Siwon pasrah kemudian mulai mengegas motornya.

"Te,terima kasih senior." Tidak ada balasan dari siwon. Akhirnya jaejoongpun memekai helmnya.

Bruuuum!

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, dengan kecepatan motor yang begitu tinggi membuat Jaejoong hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berpegangan erat pada pinggang si pengendara alias pinggang Choi Siwon. Motor sport Siwon bagaikan membela angin, tak di pedulikan makian dari pengendara lainnya siwon tetap mengendarai kiuda besi itu semakin cepat. Dan akhirnya merekapun sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Ah, sampai juga," Desah Siwon yang sudah melepaskan helm milikknya.

"Hei kita sampai." Ucapnya lagi saat orang yang ada di belakangnya ini masih saja memeluknya, dengan erat.

"O,o sampai ya!" Seru Jaejoong yang kaget akan posisinya.

"Hem,"

Detik kemudian Jaejoongpun langsung turun dari motor Siwon namun dia kesulitan membuka helmnya.

"Aduh susah sekali," Gerutu Jaejoong yang masih berusaha membuka helm milik seniornya itu.

"Ha, mangkannya kalau punya kepala jangan terlalu besar , jadinya susahkan membukanya." Kata siwon.

"Kepala besar apa, kepalaku ini normal-normal saja senior. Lagi pula tadi bisa masuk kok," Bela Jaeojoong.

"Buktinya sekarang tidak bisa di lepaskan, apa namanya kalau bukan kepala besar?"  
>"Ugh~" Rintih Jaejoong yang masih berusaha melepaskan helm seniornya.<p>

"Berusahalah,"  
>"Dari pada senior mengejekku terus, labih baik senior membantuku melepaskan ini dari kepalaku, aduh,,"<p>

"Enak saja lepaskan sendiri dong"

"Senior ini sakit sekali," Rintih Jaejoong.

"Berjuanglah S.E.N.D.I.R.I." Ucap Siwon dengan mengeja dan mungucapkan penuh penekanan pada kata **sendiri**.

"Aduh kenapa tidak bisa lepaaaassss!" Terik Frustasi dari bibir jaejoong. Sudah berbagai posisi dia coba untuk melepaskan helm itu namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Lalu bagaimana dengan choi Siwon? Jangan di tanya dia masih saja tertawa melihat kelaukuan lucu Jaejoong yang berusaha melepaskan helm miliknya itu dari kepala besar milik Jaejoong. Ya kepala besar adalah julukan untuk Jaejoong dari dirinya sendiri.

"Hwahahahaha~" Tawa membahana dari Siwon.

"Jangan tertawa," Bentak jaejoong.

Di saat jaejoong sedang sibuk dengan helm dan siwon yang sibuk menertawakan Jaejoong datanglah sebuah mobil sedan merah keren, dan mobil itu menghentikan lajunya karena terhalang oleh motor siwon yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Siwon sepertinya tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang juga akan masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Tak ada klakson yang di bunyikan untuk memberi tanda pada si pemilik motor untuk memindahkan motornya. Dengan pelan si pemilik mobil merah itupun turun dan berjalan menghampiri siwon dan jaejoong berada.

"Aduh," Rintih Jaejoong.

"Hwahahahaha~ berusahalah," Tawa siwon makin keras saat Jaejoong terjatuh.

Namun jaejoong akhirnya berdiri sendiri dan melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk melepaskan helm dan mengembalikannya pada seniornya saat helm itu terlepas dari kepalanya nanti.

Namun—

"Jangan di paksa kalau memang susah, kau harus melepaskannya secara pelan-pelan bukannya malah memaksakanya," Ucap seseorang yang kini tengah meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan jaejoong yang masih memgang helm di kedua sisinya.

"Ck," Decik siwon sambil memutar bola matanya saat melihat siapa sekarang yang ada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Jangan memaksanya, nanti kepalamu jadi sakit," Ucapnya lembut sambil melepaskan helm dari kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya dapat terpaku saat orang itu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap padanya.

TBC!

Hayoo siapa kah dia? Mau tau tunngu kelanjutannya! ^^v


	5. Chapter 5

By: Park Hyun Soo.

MY SENIOR!

Yunjae(yaoi) ^^

Cast: Yunjae couple! ^^

Genre: g tau apa genrenya..

Wes,,,pokoknya selamat menikmati aja...

**Warning: FF.a rada geje(geje akut) di anjurkan bagi yang benci kegejean akut mohon jangan marah,, soalnya ini FF pertama hyun.. hyun minta maaf (*bows m(_,,,_)m**

**EYD=Thypo,kacau balau (maaf)**

"**Menerima segala kritikan ^^v"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5...<p>

MY SENIOR!

_Aku menyukai seniorku..._

_Sedihnya..dia malah menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu itu._

_Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku merasa cemburu dan putus asa..._

_**Chapter lalu..**_

"_Jangan di paksa kalau memang susah, kau harus melepaskannya secara pelan-pelan bukannya malah memaksakanya," Ucap seseorang yang kini tengah meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan jaejoong yang masih memgang helm di kedua sisinya._

"_Ck," Decik siwon sambil memutar bola matanya saat melihat siapa sekarang yang ada di belakang tubuh Jaejoong._

"_Jangan memaksanya, nanti kepalamu jadi sakit," Ucapnya lembut sambil melepaskan helm dari kepala Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong hanya dapat terpaku saat orang itu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap padanya._

…..MYSENIOR…...

Jaejoong POV

Saat ini aku sedang berusaha melepaskan helm milik senior jahat choi. Kenapa aku bilang dia jahat? Tentu saja sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Sudah tidak membantu malah mengataiku kepala besar. Siapa yang kepala besar? Kepalaku ini normal kok, hanya saja helmnya saja yang kekecilan.

Aduh susah sekali melepaskannya, senior choi keterlaluan kenapa dia tidak memebantuku.

"Aduh kenapa tidak bisa lepaaaassss!" Teriak Frustasi dari bibir ku. Ini benar susah, padahal aku sudah membuka pengaitnya, tapi kenapa masih saja susah. Sudah berbagai gaya aku mencoba membukanya, sampai-sampai aku harus memutar tubuhku seperti anjing yang mengejar ekornya sendiri. Aduh kepalaku pusing.

"Hwahahahaha~" Tawa membahana dari senior Siwon. Lihat mulutnya yang menganga lebar saat menertawaiku. Sebal!

"Jangan tertawa," Bentak ku pada senior Siwon. Aku memandangnya sekilas lalu kembali lagi pada kegiatanku melepaskan helm sialan ini dari kepalaku.

(0)

Di saat aku sedang sibuk dengan helm dan senior Siwon yang sibuk menertawakan aku datanglah sebuah mobil sedan bewarna merah keren, dan mobil itu berhenti karena sepertinya terhalang oleh motor senior Siwon yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan sepertinya senior Siwon tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang juga akan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tak ada suara klakson atau teguran apapun, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya berjalan kearah kami, lebih tepatnya ke arah ku.

Brukk!

"Aduh," Rintih ku lagi.

"Hwahahahaha~ berusahalah!" Tawa senior Siwon makin keras saat aku terjatuh.

Tapi aku akhirnya berdiri sendiri dan melanjutkan kegiatanku untuk melepaskan helm sialan ini dan mengembalikannya pada senior saat helm ini terlepas dari kepala ku nanti. Aku sudah tidak tahan memakainya lama-lama. T^T

"Eh—" Tapi, aku sangat kaget ketika ada sebuah tangan besar yang tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganku secara halus.

"Jangan di paksa kalau memang susah, kau harus melepaskannya secara pelan-pelan bukannya malah memaksakanya," Ucapnya pada ku.

Suaranya begitu lembut, tangannya yang halus mengenggam tanganku yang masih berada di kedua sisi helm. Secara pelahan di turunkan tanganku dari helm, kemudian dia perlahan membalikkan badanku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Ah, hatiku makin berdebar-debar saat di mana detik-detik aku akan melihat wajahnya. Eh, ternyata dia sangat tinggi. Buktinya sekarang aku malah berhadapan dengan dada bidangnya, aku tidak bisa mendongakkan kepalaku. karena saat ini dia sedang memegangi kepalaku. aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana, yang aku rasakan sepertinya dia sedang berusaha membukakan atau berusaha membantuku membuka euhm salah membebaskan kepalaku dari helm sialan ini.

Aku terkikik pelan akibat pikiranku yang kemana-mana. (^/^)

"Kenapa terkikik begitu?" Tanyanya lembut.  
>"A,aniyo," Ucapku terbata-bata. Aku malu di perlakukan seperti ini, pasti saat ini wajahku merah.<p>

Aku pasti di anggap aneh, aku bahkan tak mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya tapi kenapa hanya dengan perlakuannya ini saja bisa membuatku berdebar-debar. (/)

Tapi rasa penasaranku berubah saat tiba-tiba wajahnya menunduk untuk memeriksa pengait helm. Uhm bukan tapi dia sedang melihat pengaitnya berada. Ah jika saat ini aku boleh teriak maka aku akan teriak sekarang. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku sekarang, bahkan aku bisa melihat hidungnya yang mancung dan wajahnya yang tak terlalu putih dan tak terlalu hitam juga.

"Ternyata pengaitnya tersangkut,mungkin memang karena helmnya yang terlalu kecil," Katanya sambil melihat kearahku.

"…" Aku hanya diam saja saat dia bertanya kearahku. Aku sangat gugup dan malu di pelakukan seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi pasti lepas kok," Ucapnya lagi.

"Ne," Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

"Yack! sudah waktunya masuk," Teriak dari suara menyebalkan yang aku kenal sebagai senior jahat aka senior Choi. (-_-)

Pluk!

Akhirnya helmnya lepas juga. (^0^)

Walaupun dengan sedikit memaksa dan agak sakit juga saat dia mulai memutar-mutar helmnya yang masih menempel pada kepalaku.

"Nah sudah lepas," Ucapnya setelah itu.

"Go,gomawo," Ucapku yang masih menundukkan kepalaku. sepatuku sepertinya lebih menanrik perhatianku dari pada harus menatap wajahnya.

"Ne, sama-sama," Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan gemas, langsung saja reflek aku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum kearahku, dia sangat tampan tapi lebih tampan senior milikku. Ah, milikku? Bicara dengannya saja aku tidak pernah.

Eh, kenapa ngelantur ke sana sih…

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu semerah ini?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuatku tersadar langsung dari lamunanku.  
>"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja, mungkin karena pengaruh matahari," jawabku bohong.<p>

"Matahari ya," Ucapnya kemudian.

Ada perubahan sedikit di wajahnya, apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah ya?

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang kukenal." Jawabnya denagan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Yack, sampai kapan kalian mau berdiri disitu!" Seru senior Choi.

Aku dan si penolongku menoleh sekilas ke arah senior choi yang seenak jidadnya berteriak memerintah.

"Apa dia tidah bisa pelan sedikit apa, apa tenggorokkannya tidak sakit?" Gerutu ku yang di ikuti dengan pout dari mulutku.

"Pergilah." Katanya lembut. Aku melihatnya sekilas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, terima kasih." Kemudian aku membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya dan aku berlari kearah senior Choi yang menungguku.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Omelnya kepadaku. Sudah ku duga pasti dia akan mengomel seperti ini.

"Gara-gara siapa juga," Ucapku lirih.

"Jadi kau—" Belum sempat senior membalasnya aku sudah menyodorkan helm miliknya. Maksudku aku mau mengembalikannya. ==v

"Ck," Senior hanya berdecak dan mengambil helmnya dari tanganku. Aku hanya meringiskan senyumanku padanya, dan senior hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

Satu hal yang aku lupakan dari tadi, kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan namanya?  
>"Eh, pabo,pabo,paboya kim jaejoong." Aku meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri sambil memukul-mukul kepala pabo ku.<p>

"Yack! Memangnya kalau kau memukul-mukul kepalamu seperti itu, apa otakmu yang bodoh itu bisa menjadi pintar? Hah!" Serunya saat sudah selesai memarkirkan motor.

Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang. aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas dalam lalu aku langsung menoleh kearahnya, dan memberinya death gleare hebat.

Nafasku naik turun tak jelas, aku masih menahan amarahku agar tak meledak.

"Wih, matamu bisa lepas kalau melotot seperti itu. Dan lagi aku tak akan takut dengan tatapan mu itu," Ucapnya sambil menunujuk-nunjuk dadaku dan dengan tangan besarnya dia menyentuh pipiku. Lalu menolehkan wajahku ke arah lain.

"Matamu bisa lepas kalau melotot seperti itu,bla,,bla,," Gerutuku menirukan ucapan senior Choi.

Tin,tin~

Bunyi sebuah kalkson yang sukses menghentikan gerutuanku pada senior choi.  
>mobil merah itu lagi, kenapa?<br>apa oarang itu tadi mau berkenalan denganku? Kekekeke~  
>Jangan berhanyal di pagi hari Jaejoong, mana mungkin dia melakukan hal tersebut padamu.<p>

Kulihat mobil itu berhenti tepat di samping senior Choi, dan kemudian membuka kaca mobilnya.  
>Aku berjalan mendekat dan menjajarkan badanku di belakang senior choi. Aku melihat bergantian antara senior dan orang yang ada dalam mobil itu.<p>

"Ck—" Deciknya tak suka. Dan Orang dalam mobil itu hanya melengkungkan senyum simpulnya.

"Siwon,ah cepatlah masuk." Katanya sekilas dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya lagi ke parkiran di halaman sekolah. Eh, tunggu tadi orang itu menyapa senior Choi.

"Senior kenal dengannya?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya ketus.

"Eh, jawaban macam apa itu." Kataku pada senior. Aku hanya menghentakkan kakiku mendengar jawaban aneh milik senior.

Lalu Aku mengekor pada senior untuk masuk juga ke dalam sekolah sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi.

Jaejoong POV End.

Saat Jaejoong yang sedang asyik mengekor pada Siwon, Siwon malah berhenti tiba-tiba dan ini membuat Jaejoong menabrak punggung Siwon.

"Aduh," Rintih Jaejoong.

"Kau!, kenapa kau mengikutiku ha?" Tanya Siwon yang mendapati juniornya ini bukannya cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam kelasnya malah mengikutinya berbelok kekiri karena seharusnya jaejoong berbelok kearah kanan.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu, hanya saja aku, aku," Jawab Jaejoong bingung sambil menautkan jari telunjuknya ke telunjuk yang satunya lagi.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada yang masih membentak.

"Senior, uhm-apa kau mengenal orang tadi?" Bukannya menjawab jaejoong malah mengajukan pertanyaan lain pada Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat pertanyaan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Jaejoong yang sepertinya sangat penasaran itu.

"…" Siwonpun membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil botol minuman yang ada di dalam tasnya dan bersiap melangkahkan kaikinya pergi.

"Senior," Jaejoong yang tak mendapat jawaban malah menarik ransel Siwon. Dan ini mengakibatkan siwon yang sedang minum menumpahkan airnya ke bajunya dan membuatnya tersedak karena air juga sedikit masuk ke hidungnya.

"Yack!" Teriak Siwon pada Jaejoong tak lupa plototan matanya pada namja cantik nan sedikit menyebalkan. Ya setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan siwon.

"Maaf, maaf senior aku tidak sengaja, maaf." Ucap Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan baju Siwon dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, hei hentikan!" Teriak siwon. Jaejoong bukannya malah membersihkan atau lebih tepatnya mengeringkan baju Siwon, Jaejoong malah membuat bajunya yang basah menjadi kusut.

"Ah, tapi baju senior," Jaejoong yang bersikeras ingin membersihkan baju seniornya ini malah membuat Siwon akhirnya mencengkram ke dua tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat.

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan, ya hentikan!" Teriak Siwon tepat di wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang di teriyaki seperti hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya tak lupa dengan kedua pipi yang di gembungkan.

"…" Jaejoong hanya diam saja tak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membantu," Gumamnya tak lupa dengan gembungan di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan bergumam," Ucap siwon yang masih meninggikan suaranya pada Jaejong tapi tak sekeras tadi.

"Aku tidak bergumam," Ketus Jaejoong.

"Itu namanya bergumam," Jawab Siwon tak kalah ketus dari Jaejoong.

"Mangkannya biar aku bersihkan," Ucap Jaejoong yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Siwon.

"…." Siwon tak bicara apapun. Dia hanya memberi death glare pada Jaejoong yang meronta.

"Aku kan hanya mau membantumu senior," Ucap jaejoong lemah.

"Kau tidak akan membantu apapun, bukannya malah mengeringkan kau malah memukuliku." Bentak Siwon.

"Benarkah?" Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak sadar kalau dia telah memukul seniornya ini.

Kita tinggalkan Jaejoong dan Siwon yang masih asyik bertengkar di sana. Sekarang mari kita lihat pada sebuah ruangan kecil dengan papan nama berbunyi "Ruang Guru" itu.

Sraaaak!

Tiba-tiba pintu geser ruang guru terbuka dan menampilkan sososk tinggi tegap dengan memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna senada.

Semua mata tertuju pada lelaki ini, dan yang di pandang pun hanya mendukkan badannya tanda memberi salam.

"Permisi, saya sedang mencari tuan Park jung soo apa dia ada?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia masih belum datang, kau bisa menunggunya di ruang tunggu disebelah sana," Jawab salah seorang guru yeoja dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk menunggu di ruangan yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Ne, terima kasih." Balas lelaki itu ramah.

Guru wanita itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membungkukkan badanya sedikit kemudain pergi.

Kembali lagi pada 2 orang yang masih saja saling cengkram-mencengkram satu sama lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si senior Choi siwon dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang masih merasa bersalah karena telah membuat baju seniornya basah bersikeras untuk menolong seniornya.

Tapi menurut siwon Jaejoong tidak membantu sama sekali, Jaejoong malah memukul dada Siwon dan membuat bajunya menjadi kusut.

"Aish, sudah kubilang tidak usah. Sini berikan sapu tanganmu biar aku saja membersihkannya sendiri," Setelah menepis tangan Jaejoong, Siwon langsung merampas paksa sapu tangan Jaejoong.

"Ah," Kaget Jaejoong.

"Diam, biarkan aku sendiri yang menyelesaikannya." Bentak Siwon.

"….." jaejoong hanya bisa menurut dan diam di tempatnya, tak lupa mempout bibir kecilnya saat Siwon dengan kesalya mengeringkan bajunya.

******** Skip time.*****

"Nah sudah selesai," Ucap siwon setelah membersihkan bajunya. Ya walaupun tetap saja sedikit basah dan juga kusut.

"Sudah?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan mengakibatkan siwon sedikit kaget.

"Aish, kau masih di sini?" Ucap siwon yang kaget melihat juniornya itu masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"Ne, aku masih di sini." Jawab Jaejoong polos sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung masuk saja. Apa kau tidak ada jam pertama?" Tanya Siwon sambil melempar saputangan Jaejoong kearah Jaejoong.

"Ada." Ucapnya enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanya Siwon lagi. (kebanyakan Tanya)

"Menunggu senior," Lagi-lagi jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan polos.

"Menunggu apa?" Tanya Siwon dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk ya masuk saja," Ucapnya lagi.

"Ne," Setelah menjawabnya Jaejoong berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan seniornya yang masih berkacak pinggang memandang jaejoong.

"…." Siwon masih diam saja memandangi kepergian jaejoong sang junior yang telah membuat nya naik darah pagi ini.

Jaejoong berbalik dan mamandang siwon dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Yack, kenapa malah melihatku seperti itu? Cepat masuk sana kekelasmu!" Serunya pada jaejoong.

"Tapi?" Ucap jaejoong pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh siwon. Karena jarak mereka hanya berbeda 10 langkah saja.

"Tapi apa lagi? Huh?," Tanya Siwon.

"..." Jaejoong tak langsung menjawabnya.

Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan ini membuat siwon merasa aneh di pandangi juniornya itu. Junior yang sama sekali tak dia kenal dekat.

"Yack, apa wajah ku setampan itu hingga kau memandangi ku sampai seperti itu?" Tanya siwon PD.  
>Jaejoong benar-benar kaget dan tak mengerti sebenarnya apa sih isi dari otak seniornya itu hingga dia berkata sePD itu.<p>

"Tampan apanya? Malah wajahmu itu terlihat mesum," Jawab Jaejoong dan sukses mendapat plototan maut seniornya.  
>"Upss," Ucapnya lagi. Sepertinya iya tanpa sadar telah mengucapkan sesuatu yang kini telah di anggap orang di sebrang sana memanas dan siap meledak.<p>

"Ucapkan sekali lagi kalau berani," Siwon dengan langkah cepatnya datang menghampiri jaejoong yang kini kalang kabut dan bersiap lari dari amukan seniornya.

Langkah siwon semakin mendekat dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menongok ke kiri dan kekanan mencari jalan untuk lari.

"Kemari kau," Perintah Siwon pada jaejoong yang juga sudah benrjalan tak kalah cepatnya dengan seniornya yang kini sudah ada di belakangnya, menyusulnya.

Namun saat akan berbelok dan menuju tangga ke lantai dua jaejoong tak sadar akan 2 orang yang sedang berjalan menuruni tanggga.  
>hingga tabrakan pun tak sempat Jaejoong hentikan.<p>

Bruuuk!

"Appo," Rintih Jaejoong dan orang yang menabraknya bersamaan.

Siwon yang melihat Jaejoong terjatuh bersama dengan seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal langsung berlari kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon dan dia juga mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aniyo aku tidak apa-apa?" Jawab Jaejoong yang kini jatuh terduduk dan sibuk membersihkan tasnya dari debu.

Saat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dia tersadar pertanyaan itu bukanlah di ajukan untuknya melainkan kepada orang jatuh bersama dirinya barusan.

Yang membuat kaget Jaejoong bukan itu saja, karena uluran tangan Seniornya itu bukan di tujukan kepadanya melainkan kepada orang yang tadi jatuh bersamanya. Ternyata dia adalah seorang yeoja,

Yang membuat jaejoong ertambah kaget lagi yeoja itu menerima 2 uluran tangan dari masing-masing namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Dua? Ya dua uluran tangan, yang satu adalah milik Swion dan yang satu lagi adalah milik seorang Jung Yunho.

"Ah," Inilah yang sukses membuat Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya dan terbengong memandang pemandang di hadapannya. Hal yang serupa di perlihatkan pada raut wajah si yeoja yang ternyata adalah Go ahra.

Go ahra yang melihat 2 uluran tangan dari orang yang dia kenalpun merasa bingung akan memilih diantara keduanya.

Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong hanya melihat adegan itu dengan rasa kaget dan bertambah kaget saat mengetahui Yunho juga ikut mengulurkan tangannya pada sang yeoja.

Liatlah posisinya sekarang.

Jaejoong yang kembali terduduk pasrah di tanah melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang mengulurkan tanggnya ke Ahra.

Dan Siwon yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya mendelikkan matanya tajam kearah Yunho.

Sedangkan Yunho mengulurkan tangannya kearah Ahra dengan wajah yang datar, dan tak mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Siwon.

Lalu Ahra dia hanya melihat bingung ke kedua tangan yang di tujukkan untuknya itu.

Mungkin posisi ini akan bertahan jika salah satu dia antara mereka tidak ada yang mulai untuk berdiri dan mengambil tindakan.

Akankah seperti ini terus?

Di satu sisi, dan di tempat lain lelaki yang menunggu seseorang di ruangan guru itupun akhirnya bertemu dengan temannya yang dia tunggu sejak tadi dia adalah Park Jung soo.

Dan di sini pula terjadi sebuah percakapan serius antara mereka berdua. Sedikit terlihat santai namun banyak pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan oleh seorang park jung soo pada teman yang kini ada di hadapnnya.

"Benarkah kau akan pergi?" Tanya Jung soo pada lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat terlampau singkat malah.

"Berapa lama?" Tanya jung soo lagi.

"…" Tak ada jawaban darinya, dia hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda bahwa ia juga tidak tau seberapa lamanya dia pergi.

"Apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya jung soo lagi sambil mencondongkan badannya kedepan.

"Lebih baik dia tidak tahu." Jawabnya yang disertai dengan sebuah senyuman, senyuman kecut.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik dia tahu,"

"…" Tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesalinya jika kau tidak memberi taunya,? Tanya Jung soo pada lelaki di depannya yang kini sedang menyeruput kopinya.

"Hangeng," lanjut Jung soo kemudian.  
>Namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari bibir namja yang kita ketahui namanya hangeng itu.<p>

"Terserah kau sajalah," Ucap jung soo pasrah akan sikap sahabatnya itu.

Jung soo memanndang sahabatnya dengan tatapan bosan dan mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa tempatnya duduk.

Hangeng yang mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu hanya tersenyum renyah saja sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca di depannya.

#at:Seoul University.

Sementara di suatu tempat nan jauh disana di sebuah taman yang lebar duduklah 2 mahasiswa yang sedang bergelut dengan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Hacyuuu, sift, sift," salah satu diantara mereka bersin dan mengusap ingusnya dengan lengan baju milikknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa. Rasanya hari ini dingin sekali." Jawab namja cantik itu.

"Baiklah mari kita masuk kekelas," Ajak salah satunya.

"Ne," Dan akhirnya mereka berdua mengakhiri acara duduknya di taman untuk mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya.

"Ayo, Heechul hyung," Ajaknya lagi saat melihat namja yang di panggil heechul itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Ne, kajja." Ajaknya kemudian. Heechul sedikit berlari-lari kecil untuk mengejar teman-temannya di depan.

"Perasaan apa ini?" ucap Heechul dalam hati.

Apakah yang terjadi dengan jaejjong,siwon,ahra,dan yunho?  
>dan siapakah hangeng itu?<br>lalu kenapa dengan perasaan heechul?  
>Tunggu kelanjuttannya.. ^^v<p>

TBC````

Satu kata buat Reader MAAF..  
>maafkan author yang sudah melupakan FF aneh bin ajaib ini selama bertaun-taun..<br>ini di sebabkan author sudah semester 7 dan UAS juga salahkan tugas-tugas yang bejibun.. T^T *plak*

ya sudahlah.. semoga makin berkenan dengan FF yang udah di perbaiki ini.. kalau masih bingung maafkan ketidak berdayaan hyun ya.. ^^v


End file.
